


Strangely, he is not what he seemed to be

by Orrage



Series: Stolen Coin and Broken Compass [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrage/pseuds/Orrage
Summary: Après la folle aventure de la malédiction aztèque, James Norrington pensait pouvoir retourner à un quotidien plus tranquille de simple Commodore, à chasser paisiblement Sparrow autour des sept mers. Il comptait bien rester à l'écart des ennuis de type magique et surtout du couple Turner-Swann enthousiasmé par leur mariage prochain.Élisabeth lui demande cependant une faveur que son âme de gentleman ne peut refuser et le voilà de retour en mer pour ce qui n'a paru être qu'un banal voyage.Il ne s'attend certainement pas à découvrir certaines facettes de ses compagnons et à voir l'un de ses plus grands secrets dévoilé sans la moindre délicatesse.~~~Avertissements sur le contenu : mentions d'alcool, de violence (non-graphique), de prostitution, sexe non-explicite, tentatives d'humour, abus de métaphores liées à la merLa note peut changer.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Gillette/Theodore Groves, James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stolen Coin and Broken Compass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Voici donc ma toute première fic'.  
> Je ne suis pas certain de la terminer un jour, mais sachez que j'ai déjà écrit 15 000 mots.  
> Je ne prévois aucun planning de publication, mais je pense publier au moins une fois par mois.  
> J'aurais voulu l'écrire en Anglais pour permettre au plus grand nombre d'en profiter, mais je ne suis pas assez bon dans cette langue et je ne veux poster rien de bâclé soooo Google Traduction est votre ami. "^^  
> Pour finir, je n'y connais vraiment rien en navigation, géographie des Caraïbes, escrime et étiquette du XVIIIème siècle, donc j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner toute inexactitude/imprécision.  
> De plus, j'ai une mémoire catastrophique et il est possible que certains personnages soient ooc ou qu'il y ait des erreurs par rapport au scénario du film.  
> N'hésitez pas à me corriger. ^^  
> Ceci dit, bonne lecture !  
> 

C'était une agréable soirée à Port Royal. Le temps généralement impitoyable des Caraïbes se laissait à souffler une brise salvatrice à travers la nuit noire et les rangées de mâts qui hérissaient les quais. L'île était tout juste éclairée par une mince lune qui n'attendait que la nuit suivante pour se soustraire aux regards de la ville. 

Et Dieu, comme James Norrington pouvait l'envier. 

Lui, le grand homme de la Marine Britannique, surnommé le Justicier des mers par ses admirateurs et, simplement, craintivement, désigné comme Le Commodore par ses proies, ne voulait plus que rentrer chez lui. Il était un chasseur de pirates aux multiples prises, le plus jeune officier jamais promu capitaine et le fils d'un amiral reconnu ; pourtant, le voilà plongé au milieu d'une fête mondaine comme au milieu des requins, les épaules carrées de détermination et aux aguets, incroyablement mal à l'aise dans son costume de parade.

Alors il se tenait dans un coin obscur de la grande pièce et observait d'un air soigneusement détaché ce qui semblait être la moitié de la population de tout Port Royal péniblement engoncée dans une salle de réception. L'atmosphère était saturée par les rires, les lumières, les éclats des feux sur les tissus onéreux, les mouvements tourbillonnants des danses, les mots mielleux ou acérés, la présence de chacun qui s'additionnait avec tout le reste pour former une masse mouvante aux couleurs et impressions éclectiques devant ses yeux incapables de suivre toute l'agitation. Sous son masque d'impassibilité parfait, il sentait une migraine colossale se profiler malgré ses efforts pour se perdre dans la contemplation des tableaux de la maison Spencer - plus doux à ses yeux épuisés et brûlants. Pareillement, ses efforts pour ignorer les sons cacophoniques semblant chercher à ravager ses défenses mentales, et pour s'isoler des auras trop lourdes de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas - ne voulait pas connaître - et qui recherchaient sa compagnie malgré sa cachette, se montraient infructueux.

Après tout, il ne pouvait qu'attirer les regards dans son uniforme impeccable qui clamait son grade à ceux qui n'auraient pas déjà noté sa nuque droite, ses mains fermement crispées dans son dos et toute sa silhouette raidie sous le bleu de son manteau. 

Donc les hommes venaient le voir avec des sourires de façade, tentant de lui parler de leurs fils engagés dans la Marine et de l'honneur que ce serait s'ils pouvaient grimper les échelons du commandement un peu plus vite, ce à quoi le Commodore répondait systématiquement et poliment qu'il allait en glisser deux mots auprès de ses supérieurs. 

Quand ce n'était pas ces vieux corsaires politiques, c'était les belles dames, le cou chargé de pierreries, qui projetaient leurs filles roucoulantes dans sa direction comme le HMS Intrépide tirait ses boulets de canon afin qu'il leur promette quelques rendez-vous. Il les aurait bien envoyés voir ailleurs, tous, d'un sourire tiré à quatre épingles, mais c'était précisément le genre d'incident qui risquait de ralentir sa carrière ; ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, en particulier depuis qu'un certain pirate avait "réquisitionné" puis coulé l'un des meilleurs navires de la flotte et fierté de la Marine après avoir adroitement trompé son capitaine.

Norrington crispa la mâchoire tandis que de désagréables souvenirs venaient s'ajouter à son tourment présent. Il se souvenait distinctement du sourire narquois du pirate, de ses mouvements excessivement théâtraux, de son impertinence et de ses moqueries. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix admirative du Lieutenant Groves à sa gauche. Il enfonça ses ongles couverts d'un gant dans sa paume tout aussi protégée. 

Les gens, insensibles à son humeur assombrie, continuèrent de venir le voir jusqu'à ce que, finalement, plus personne n'ait plus rien à lui demander. Il fut alors laissé parfaitement seul avec la perspective de semaines impossiblement surchargées d'obligations qu'il allait malgré tout s'échiner à honorer. Il n'était plus qu'une discrète silhouette parmi les meubles. Après tout, il n'était que de la petite noblesse, rien qu'un parvenu, personne de bien important.

Enfin autorisé à se détacher de ces tourbillons mondains, Norrington se permit d'observer plus attentivement son environnement. Au-dessus des nobles discutant potins et affaires en groupe, se balançaient des lustres lourds qui avaient été allumés pour l'occasion, alors que des chandeliers accrochés aux murs et posés sur les tables les soutenaient et contribuaient à illuminer la pièce d'or liquide. De grandes fenêtres s'alignaient raidement sur le côté et il nota qu'elles étaient dénuées de rideau. 

Il s'intéressa aux entrées, regardant tour à tour les grandes portes principales - ouvertes à la fraîcheur nocturne pour l'occasion -, les battants discrets du fond donnant sur les cuisines et les salons de réception, et les portes qui menaient aux quartiers privés, trônant au sommet d'un somptueux escalier d'honneur évasé. Les premières étaient protégées par d'épais verrous et sans doute surveillées de nuit ; une observation plus approfondie révéla que la porte de service et des autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvraient grâce à une simple poignée tout comme les fenêtres ; l'accès aux chambres, malgré ses verrous ouvragés évidents, n'était probablement jamais verrouillé pour que les domestiques puissent à tout moment subvenir aux besoins de leurs maîtres, même de nuit. Il serait si simple d'entrer dans cette demeure pleine de richesses et d'y récupérer quelques bricoles bien trop chères pour ce qu'elles valaient vraiment…

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître entre mille.

« Commodore ! »

Une boule d'énergie rebelle - astucieusement dissimulée au regard des bonnes gens par de multiples couches de soie froufroutantes - émergea au milieu des invités et se précipita vers lui aussi vite que le permettaient les bonnes manières. 

« Madame. » la salua-t-il poliment avec une légère courbette.

Elizabeth Swann, future Madame Turner, lui offrit un sourire éclatant qui vola sans mal le souffle de Norrington à son grand dam. Après tout ce temps, l'amertume persistait encore alors qu'il voyait ce qu'il aurait peut-être pu avoir pour éclairer chaque instant de sa morne vie, bien qu'elle s'effaçât progressivement pour laisser la place à une honnête amitié envers la jeune femme et son mari. 

Ils échangèrent quelques salutations d'usage et la fille du gouverneur hêla un serviteur pour offrir un verre de vin au Commodore. Entre divers commérages et nouvelles censément palpitantes sur la vie de la bonne société, ce dernier apprit que la date de mariage des Turner avait été fixée et que la cérémonie était prévue pour le printemps prochain. Une immense fête - à laquelle il était, bien sûr, invité - était prévue. 

Elizabeth avait les yeux qui brillaient et le rire facile, et seul un imbécile n'aurait pas vu toute la joie que lui apportait le forgeron. Norrington ressentit, au milieu d'une vague douce de contentement pour le bonheur d'une amie, le pincement familier de la jalousie.

« Mr. Turner ne vous accompagne-t-il pas ce soir ? » s'enquit-il poliment.

Elizabeth eut un haussement d'épaule et un sourire tendre.

« Vous savez comme il est, les fêtes en société ne lui conviennent pas. »

Norrington l'ignorait tout à fait et fut surpris de partager un point commun avec Turner. Bien que, dans le cas de ce dernier, cet évitement du beau monde semblait justifié. En tant que forgeron promis à personne moins que la fille du gouverneur, il devait subir une pression immense, doublée du désagrément occasionné par les commérages innombrables qui circulaient à leur sujet. Qu'il le voulût ou non, son couple était le sujet phare de la bonne société et le resterait au moins le temps de quelques mois.

« En parlant de Will, reprit Elizabeth d'un ton qui perdit un peu de sa confiance habituelle. J'aurais une faveur à vous demander, James. »

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais il sentit malgré tout son cœur se recroqueviller et ses entrailles se nouer en un tas compact.

« Je serais heureux de vous aider. » mentit-il sans se départir de son calme de façade.

Elle sourit alors avec soulagement et il put distinctement voir ses épaules se relâcher. Son traître de cœur manqua un nouveau battement et il se sentit absurdement heureux d'avoir fait apparaître une si belle expression sur son doux visage.

« Il s'agit d'une commande qui nous est parvenue depuis le continent il y a quelques semaines, de la part de Lord Hope, un ami de feu ma mère. Will doit se rendre à Londres pour la livrer, car Lord Hope veut également évaluer ses capacités de lui-même pour des demandes ultérieures. C'est une grande occasion pour Will qui pourrait assurer l'avenir de son futur commerce ! J'aimerais que ce soit votre navire qui lui assure la traversée jusqu'à la vieille Europe. Les papiers sont remplis et mon père m'a déjà informée de son accord au cas où vous accepteriez. »

Bien sûr, songea le Commodore. Le gouverneur Swann était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa fille. Notamment lorsque cela concernait un certain pirate que James était sûr d'avoir vu à quelques reprises se balader en toute impunité dans la ville.

« Je serai heureux de vous être utile, Mademoiselle Swann. » dit-il avec une courbette.

« Merci James ! » s'écria-t-elle avec reconnaissance en attrapant sa main libre de ses longs doigts gracieux. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre soutien ! Vous me déchargez d'un grand fardeau d'inquiétude. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de carrément serrer son interlocuteur déconcerté dans ses bras. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle souriait presque triomphalement - et était-ce également de la malice qui brillait dans ses prunelles ? - lorsqu'elle le relâcha.

« Je suis heureuse de vous avoir revu, mais il va me falloir retourner auprès de Will et de mon père pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et que les préparatifs soient faits. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer demain matin pour récupérer votre ordre de mission ; le départ est prévu dans l'après-midi. Je vous remercie encore une fois, Commodore ! Je ne saurais que faire pour me rendre digne de votre amitié. Passez une agréable fin de soirée, James ! »

Et elle s'en fut ainsi, disparaissant dans la foule aussi parfaitement qu'un fin navire avalé par la brume.

Encore étourdi par la tournure des évènements, Norrington se résolut à rentrer plus tôt que prévu à sa demeure dans l'espoir de pouvoir apaiser la migraine qui s'était finalement tout à fait installée.

* * *

La vie de Norrington, tout comme sa conduite, était finement dictée par des règles et une routine imperturbables. Peu importe son degré d'épuisement, il se levait avec le soleil - parfois plus tôt en Hiver -, faisait mécaniquement sa toilette matinale et s'habillait avec la même rigueur militaire depuis des années si ce n'était des décennies. De temps à autres, il se permettait un court regard songeur par sa fenêtre qui ouvrait sur la mer.

Il descendait ensuite pour son petit-déjeuner, toujours à la même heure, trouvant sur sa table un thé à la température parfaite et le journal du jour, préparés par ses domestiques aussi réguliers que lui. Venaient avec, un fruit, généralement une pomme ou une orange, et le courrier familial, rare, qu'il ne lisait pourtant pas et abandonnait sur une commode.

Il s'installait alors le temps de quelques minutes, le quotidien sur les genoux et sa tasse de porcelaine bien en main, laissant son regard s'attarder sur le petit jardin de sa demeure, baigné du jaune or de l'aube. C'était un petit havre de paix, un lieu de repos qu'il avait lui-même créé avec l'aide de sa gouvernante et les conseils d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle avait encore un peu de temps pour lui, durant sa cour inefficace. Lorsque les jours étaient particulièrement éreintants, il s'y installait pour laisser l'odeur et les couleurs des plantes imprégner son esprit de leur énergie vibrante.

Cela ne durait jamais longtemps avant qu'il ne se secouât et reprît le rythme effréné de sa journée, allant d'un bon pas au Fort Charles où il saluait des gardes qui se donnaient péniblement un air éveillé. Le Commodore s'enfermait de suite dans son bureau et revérifiait les rapports remplis la veille avant de s'attaquer au travail de la journée qui se présentait sous la forme de plusieurs tas de paperasse qu'il aurait dû davantage déléguer, mais qui ne l'étaient jamais. 

Sa journée ne commençait officiellement que bien plus tard.

Parfois, s'il avait de la chance, une missive de Mademoiselle Swann - Madame Turner, se corrigea-t-il pour la énième fois - se serait glissée dans l'immensité blanche et infinie des papiers administratifs. Une lettre qu'il garderait précieusement dans un tiroir dédié jusqu'à ce qu'il la ramenât chez lui une fois ses obligations remplies, plusieurs heures après la fin de son service.

Rarement, les Lieutenants Groves et Gillette venaient de bon matin pour s'enquérir de son état, lui apportant quelques fruits lorsqu'ils estimaient qu'il avait déraisonnablement maigri. L'inquiétude de ses amis le touchait, mais l'agaçait tout autant. Il était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même, merci bien.

Les quelques fois où Theodore et Andrew lui rendaient une visite matinale sans avoir l'air d'épouvantails - ou de morts-vivants ; Norrington réprima un frisson de malaise -, il leur arrivait d'échanger quelques passes dans la cour du fort. Les tintements de leurs épées claquaient alors clairement dans l'écume fatiguée qui couvrait la ville, le vent encore frais de la nuit balayant leurs corps échauffé et emportant leurs quelques gloussements étouffés. Lors de ces jours particulièrement doux, ils partageaient ensuite un peu de temps ensembles tout en récupérant leur souffle, se remémorant leurs jours communs d'aspirants à la Marine, du temps où ils formaient un trio inséparable de jeunes hommes ambitieux et fougueux. 

Les deux lieutenants retournaient ensuite vaquer à leurs propres occupations tandis que d'autres officiers commençaient à affluer vers le fort.

Les jours moins chanceux, comme celui-ci, il trouvait sur son bureau une lettre qui l'informait d'une présence pirate dans les eaux britanniques. Il étouffa un juron en voyant qui, exactement, s'amusait - il n'y avait pas d'autres termes - à le narguer. Jack Sparrow. Signalé pile au moment où Norrington était commissionné pour partir vers l'Europe. 

Il pinça les lèvres avec colère, se sentant - une fois de plus - joué et humilié. Car tout cela faisait partie du plan de l'intelligente Mademoiselle Swann - Turner ! -, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait être au courant, il ne pouvait en être autrement avec cette jeune femme pleine d'esprit et à l'âme rebelle - âme de pirate pouvait-on entendre de la bouche des plus critiques - qui s'était liée d'une amitié déraisonnable avec le pirate. 

Assurer la sécurité de son mari en le faisant escorté par le meilleur officier de la marine, tout en permettant à l'un de ses proches amis d'échapper un jour de plus à la loi lui ressemblerait fort. Elle faisait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups et Norrington n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir au cours du voyage d'autres motifs à la faveur qu'il lui avait naïvement accordée. Cette demoiselle distinguée était bien trop sournoise à son goût.

Une saveur de cendre pesait sur sa langue et elle se doubla de limon quand il s'avoua avec sa franchise caractéristique qu'il aurait accepté sa demande même en en connaissant les enjeux. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Encore.

Il froissa la missive de colère avant de se mettre rageusement au travail.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il se présentait à la demeure du gouverneur pour récupérer son ordre de mission.

* * *

À l'heure convenue, tandis que le soleil était à son plus haut, Norrington se retrouva sur le pont de l'Intrépide, la mâchoire légèrement crispée et le regard résolument porté au loin.

Sur les quais s'affairait la masse habituelle de marins, garçons de course et flâneurs. Des matelots s'affairaient à porter les quelques bagages de Will Turner avec leur efficacité habituelle et le jeune forgeron était étreint avec force par sa fiancée sous l'œil attendri et paternel du gouverneur Swann.

Même depuis sa position stratégiquement éloignée, Norrington pouvait entendre les douces paroles amourachées que se roucoulaient les tourtereaux et les promesses plus douces encore qu'ils s'échangeaient. Il refusa de se demander ce que cela faisait d'avoir une personne qui attendait son retour. Au lieu de quoi, il sonna le départ, séparant sans mauvaise conscience le couple si démonstratif.

* * *

« Monsieur Turner. » salua-t-il platement le forgeron lorsque celui-ci entra dans sa cabine après avoir frappé avec une certaine hésitation.

« Commodore. » lui répondit Turner avec plus de courtoisie. « Je dois vous remercier de m'escorter jusqu'à Londres, c'est un grand service que vous me rendez là. »

Un instant, Norrington eut presque honte d'être surpris par le savoir-vivre du jeune homme. 

Sparrow. En liberté, grinça alors son esprit. Les restes pas encore tout à fait maîtrisés d'un sentiment de trahison s'agitèrent méchamment au creux de son ventre.

« Ce n'est rien. » dit-il laconiquement. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit durant votre séjour, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser aux Lieutenants Groves et Gillette. J'espère que le voyage vous sera agréable, Monsieur Turner. »

Sa voix s'était faite sèche à mesure qu'il parlait et Will Turner parut comprendre qu'il était déjà congédié. Il quitta la pièce avec un hochement raide de la tête.

Si Norrington n'avait pas eu un contrôle de fer sur son corps, il se serait probablement enfoncé dans sa chaise avec un soupir. Au lieu de quoi, il examina pensivement l'eau belle et profonde de la mer par la fenêtre de sa cabine avant de se replonger dans l'étude des cartes et de la trajectoire qu'il prévoyait, compas à la main.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai-je bien précisé quelque part que cette histoire est censée aboutir sur du Sparrington ?

Les premiers jours de voyage se déroulèrent sans accroc. Le temps était clément, les eaux vides de tout ennemi et le vaisseau fonctionnait à merveille comme une machine bien huilée, rigoureusement entretenu par l'équipage. L'ambiance était légère parmi les marins et Norrington lui-même se sentait apaisé. Le fait qu'il ne croisât pas une seule fois Turner y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

Mais cette accalmie n'était pas faite pour durer.

« Commodore. » l'interpella le jeune forgeron, un soir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa cabine.

Norrington eut pour lui un sourire de façade.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il plus rudement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Turner ne parut pas s'en offusquer et se passa plutôt une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns ridiculement éclatants et commodément séduisants.

« Cela peut être étrange à concevoir, » commença-t-il en cherchant visiblement ses mots. « mais je désire sincèrement entretenir une bonne entente avec vous. »

Norrington ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil surpris.

« Plaît-il ? »

Turner hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Votre amitié est très précieuse à Lizzie - je veux dire, Elizabeth. » se corrigea-t-il gauchement. « Et il me semble raisonnable que nous fassions meilleure connaissance et laissions derrière nous notre ancienne rivalité. Après tout, je suis certain que nous avons tout deux à cœur son bonheur - non pas que je vous accusasse de ne pas vous préoccuper d'elle ! Simplement, il me semble qu'une amitié, ou bien même une simple entente comme je le disais, serait- »

Les mots s'enchaînaient frénétiquement, sans aucune éloquence, portés par un vent de panique et semblaient s'amasser entre ses tempes pour former une migraine phénoménale. Norrington leva une main autoritaire pour interrompre le babillage maladroit et agité du forgeron. Il résista à l'envie de se passer une main sur le visage et soupira intérieurement.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de rivalité Mr. Turner. Oubliez tout cela et prenez soin d'elle, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Et c'était vrai : Norrington n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance contre l'ami d'enfance plus qu'un brin pirate d'Eli- de Madame Turner. Il fallait être un aveugle complet pour manquer cet évident désir de liberté et d'aventure qui animaient la jeune femme. Tout le contraire de James qui, bien que dévoué corps et âme à la Couronne, aimait le calme et la paix, loin des tempêtes et des trésors que tous semblaient chercher. Du moins, la plupart du temps. 

Il savait que sa vie était toute tracée - elle l'avait toujours été. Il était né dans une famille noble, avait reçu une éducation convenable, puis avait suivi les traces de son père dans la Marine avant d'être envoyé vers le Nouveau Monde. Depuis, il avait grimpé les échelons plus vite que n'importe qui et attendait que le grade d'amiral lui soit attribué. Il prendrait certainement sa retraite d'ici une dizaine ou une vingtaine d'années, aurait eut un mariage acceptable avec une femme qu'il se serait échiné à aimer. Il rentrerait enfin à Londres pour y vivre ses dernières années, peut-être entouré d'enfants confiés aux soins d'une nourrice qui les élèverait loin de lui. Une fois parti, rien ne rappellerait sa courte présence dans l'Histoire hormis quelques fragiles registres. Il ne serait jamais une légende.

Courtiser la farouche fille du gouverneur avait été une tentative misérable de différer de ce destin lugubre et privé d'amour, il l'avait réalisé là-haut, sur les remparts, lorsqu'il avait cédé - bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait - la main d'Elizabeth Swann, le prix de sa victoire, à Turner.

« Alors, verrez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je vous invite ce soir à boire un verre avec moi ? » proposa William Turner avec ce qui était presque du défi dans la voix.

Norrington se retint de lui rappeler que ce navire était le sien et que les réserves d'alcool lui appartenaient tout autant. Il se permit un instant de réflexion, tentant de sonder le regard farouche du fils de pirate. Finalement, il inclina la tête.

« Quelques devoirs requièrent mon attention aujourd'hui, mais je suis tout à fait à votre disposition demain. 

\- À demain alors. Passez une bonne nuit, Commodore. » le salua presque joyeusement le jeune homme.

« De même. » répondit-il, un peu désarçonné, avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers pour se préparer à une énième nuit de travail administratif en compagnie de la paperasse qu'il avait prise avec lui.

Il se versa d'abord un verre de cognac et le but avec un soupir tendu, assis à son bureau. Il s'accorda quelques temps de réflexion sur la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. 

Il avait beau essayer d'interpréter chacune des paroles échangées, leur sens et les motivations de Turner lui échappaient aussi sûrement qu'un cordage raide entre des mains maladroites. Norrington n'avait jamais été doué pour comprendre les autres ou analyser leur comportement. Un défaut qu'il imputait au malaise perpétuel qu'il ressentait en présence d'inconnus. Un désavantage qui tenait de l'ironie pour un homme dont toute la carrière s'orientait vers l'acquisition d'un important poste de commandement. 

Malheureusement, Norrington avait réalisé au fil des années que peu importe les efforts qu'il fournissait pour s'intéresser aux autres et à leur parler, leurs réactions restaient pour la plupart un mystère. Bien sûr, il savait ce que signifiaient les larmes ou les rires, mais au-delà de ces évidences, face aux nuances plus subtiles, il se sentait comme dans un port étranger dont il ne parvenait à déterminer s'il était allié ou ennemi.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et maudit à demi-mot Elizabeth pour l'avoir sciemment ou non empêtré dans cette situation inconfortable. Car, malgré ses grands airs et son assurance extérieure, Norrington se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise en présence du jeune Turner. Le voir ne faisait que raviver des souvenirs douloureusement humiliants de ces mois qui avaient suivi cette folle aventure de malédiction aztèque et, surtout, le rejet pratiquement public d'Elizabeth. En réalité, il aurait préféré s'engager dans un vain combat à mort avec l'un de ces cauchemardesques pirates morts-vivants plutôt que de sentir ce pincement perfide au cœur chaque fois qu'il était confronté à la preuve du parfait bonheur de la jeune femme sans lui. Et, coincé en haute mer comme il l'était, il ne trouvait pas d'occupation qui détournât son attention des pensées sombres cherchant à le noyer dans l'auto-apitoyement.

À Port-Royal, il aurait demandé une session particulièrement intense d'entraînement à Theodore ou Andrew - voire les deux en même temps - ou se serait permis une excursion nocturne dans les rues tortueuses de la ville.

C'était une habitude qu'il tenait de sa jeunesse, passée intégré à une bande de gamins des rues pour fuir la présence orageuse et menaçante de son père à la maison. Il lui arrivait alors de quitter sa chambre de nuit en passant par les fenêtres négligemment déverrouillées afin de rejoindre sa seconde famille pour une marche dans le Londres nocturne ou sur ses toits glissants d'humidité.

Il avait été heureux durant cette période et s'était senti accepté malgré son statut social trop différent. C'était Samuel Birchwood, le fils de sa gouvernante française et son meilleur ami, qui l'avait fait entrer dans la bande après force efforts. Pour autant, James avait dû faire ses preuves à l'époque. Détester son bourgeois de père ne suffisait pas pour justifier son acceptation au sein d'un groupe de voleurs à la tire.

Cela avait commencé par des objets de sa propre demeure, de plus en plus précieux, qu'il leur rapportait au nez et à la barbe des domestiques avec un frisson d'excitation. Puis, au bout de quelques semaines d'évaluation, il avait dû passer la véritable épreuve, celle qui déterminait sa fiabilité et son talent, soigneusement cultivés par Sam par ailleurs. Il l'avait réussie haut la main, bien sûr. Tout comme la plupart des autres évaluations qui avaient tracé sa carrière.

Toute cette histoire s'était mal terminée, sans surprise, et son entrée dans la Royal Navy avait mis un terme à une situation qui était devenue particulièrement douloureuse. C'était un pan de sa vie qu'il regrettait, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus que regarder avec dérision de ses yeux d'adulte et de gardien de la paix. 

C'était pourtant également une des rares facettes de sa vie qui l'avait accompagné - ou hanté - jusqu'aux Caraïbes. Jeune encore et fraîchement promu, il s'était difficilement accoutumé à sa nouvelle vie. Le lieutenant dépaysé et sujet au mal du pays qu'il était avait alors cherché à se raccrocher aux rares éléments familiers qui constituaient son nouveau quotidien : la mer ; certaines personnes avec qui il avait fait la traversée de l'Atlantique, soit Elizabeth Turner, le gouverneur Swann - et même William Turner auprès de qui il avait commandé sa fidèle lame - ; et une ville qui ne dormait jamais tout à fait.

Il avait tenu à la visiter jusqu'au cœur, arpentant ses veines sans en délaisser une seule, s'intéressant à tous ses organes depuis la plus modeste boulangerie jusqu'à la taverne la plus malfamée. Même les tailleurs reconnus qui le laissaient de marbre et les maisons closes les plus discrètes s'étaient vus pris en compte. 

Certains avaient ignoré avec snobisme le noblieau qui s'aventurait prudemment dans leur commerce haut de gamme, d'autres l'avaient toisé de haut en bas avant de se désintéresser de ce qui n'était qu'un profil familier de leur clientèle. Personne ne lui avait cherché de noises, malgré les endroits parfois peu recommandables dans lesquels il s'était faufilé. De son temps de l'autre côté de la loi, il semblait qu'il avait gardé quelques notions d'auto-préservation. Il n'avait pas su déterminer si c'était une mauvaise chose ou non. 

Cependant, cela lui avait certainement épargné nombre de mésaventures. Londres avait ses coins dangereux, mais c'était aussi une immense capitale et les quartiers coupe-gorge étaient au final isolés et encadrés par une police plus ou moins compétente. Port-Royal était trop loin du continent pour bénéficier d'une pareille civilité : plus de la moitié de la ville regorgeait de mendiants, prostituées et marchands scélérats davantage pirates qu'honnêtes commerçants. Les coins dangereux s'y trouvaient à chaque carrefour et les voleurs à la tire proliféraient comme ces algues qui se démultipliaient du jour au lendemain le long des côtes et étouffaient le reste de la flore marine. 

Fort de ses expériences passées, il avait pu y nager sans inquiétude, longeant souvent les côtes pour ne pas s'offrir aux regards des prédateurs. Il n'avait observé certaines tavernes que de l'extérieur, ne s'était renseigné sur tel ou tel entrepôt qu'en saisissant quelques brides de mots au vol et n'avait jamais dépassé le seuil de certains bordels.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une semaine pour faire le tour de ce petit organisme infecté de vices qu'était Port-Royal. En un mois, il avait mentalement cartographié les limites de ses différents quartiers et observé les maisons plus luxueuses dressées à l'écart. Si son entourage avait trouvé son comportement étrange, il n'en avait rien dit et s'était contenté de le regarder disparaître dès son service terminé. La plupart s'imaginait simplement que l'étrange et frigide lieutenant rendait visite à une maîtresse exigeante chaque nuit sans savoir encore que sa droiture fermement ancrée en son âme l'empêcherait de faire une telle chose. Ils ignoraient que loin d'entretenir une amante, Norrington sillonnait la ville de long en large, habillé de vêtements civils abîmés, furtif comme un voleur.

Ils ne savaient pas non plus que la seule amante qu'il n'avait jamais eue était une prostituée bas de gamme, employée dans une taverne miteuse prisée par les matelots en escale. Norrington lui-même n'y était entré que sur l'insistance de Theodore, déjà bien éméché. 

* * *

La soirée s'était annoncée plutôt commune pour de jeunes officiers en permission.

Encore une fois, la différence entre théorie et pratique s'était très vite fait voir. 

En théorie, les gens se comportaient logiquement et leur parler n'était qu'un jeu de question-réponse tout tracé. En théorie, une taverne était faite pour s'y détendre en commandant quelques bouteilles et en profitant des filles roucoulantes qui venaient s'installer sur les genoux des clients. En pratique, Norrington avait complètement paniqué. 

Pour commencer, il avait détesté le goût de la bière, lui regrettant amèrement le Cognac français qui l'attendait chez lui ; il avait été incapable de terminer sa chope, ce qui l'avait empêché de noyer son malaise social. Vraisemblablement inconscientes de son état sobre et effaré, certaines serveuses de l'établissement avaient commencé à lui tourner autour, attirées par son uniforme, sa grande taille, ses yeux verts ou il ne savait trop quoi, les paupières surchargées de noir à demi-abaissées et les mains baladeuses. Il était resté figé, le dos incroyablement raide même selon ses propres normes, mi-rouge de gêne, mi-blanc de peur - ce qui devait donner un mélange intéressant.

Finalement, l'une d'entre elle avait agi, à son grand désarroi, et l'avait traîné en direction des chambres à l'étage malgré ses balbutiements maladroits, sous les regards goguenards d'Andrew et de Theodore. Elle ne l'avait relâché qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière eux.

Norrington s'était plus ou moins retrouvé enfermé dans une pièce sombre et vaillamment éclairée par deux bougies à demi-consummées. Une odeur musquée flottait dans l'air et il avait oublié un instant sa panique pour froncer le nez de dégoût. Depuis la rue, plus bas, montaient des cris et des rires ivres.

La femme avait récupéré une bouteille de vin sur une table de chevet branlante, avoisinant un lit ridiculement énorme, et sorti deux verres d'un coffre robuste, repoussé contre le mur. 

« Assieds-toi là. » avait-elle ordonné en pointant des chaises miséreuses encadrant une petite table placée sous l'unique fenêtre, comme si la situation était parfaitement normale et se prêtait tout à fait au partage d'un verre.

Norrington était resté debout, ne partageant absolument pas ce point de vue et hésitant très fortement à partir tandis qu'elle servait le vin sombre dans deux verres à la propreté douteuse.

Elle s'était elle-même installée sur l'un des sièges sans commenter l'immobilité du jeune lieutenant.

« Je m'appelle Cara, c'est quoi ton nom mon joli ? Première fois ici ? T'avais l'air d'une vierge au milieu de pirates là en bas. »

Norrington réaliserait plus tard que Cara n'était pas exactement une personne délicate et subtile.

Sur le coup, il resta muet quelques secondes, offensé.

« Je me nomme James Norrington, mais ce sera Lieutenant pour vous. » avait-il sifflé, piqué par l'insulte.

Cara avait haussé un sourcil peu impressionné et siroté son verre, le petit doigt levé en une parodie chaotique du maniérisme britannique. Même assise, elle avait semblé dominer la conversation et le prendre de haut, alors il s'était saisi du deuxième verre et avait nerveusement avalé son contenu en quelques gorgées, surpris après coup de trouver le vin plutôt bon malgré sa tiédeur. Son étonnement n'était pas passé inaperçu et la prostituée avait dissimulé un sourire derrière son propre verre.

« Pas mauvais, hein ? Un habitué m'en rapporte dès qu'il passe par ici. 

\- Ça ne vaut pas le cognac. » avait-il contré avec une certaine dignité.

Il s'était finalement assis avec précaution sur la deuxième chaise qui avait misérablement grincé sous son poids. Il avait eu la certitude qu'il ne retournerait pas en bas, parmi les autres pauvres filles de l'établissement qui étendaient leurs charmes comme les pieuvres leurs bras pour attraper et dévorer. Il avait de loin préféré les eaux inconnues et brumeuses, mais calmes de Cara.

C'était un pari qu'il n'avait jamais regretté. 

Cara avait de la répartie et de l'esprit. Elle était cynique, comme lui, et avait appris des nombreuses épreuves de la vie sans se laisser abattre. Elle n'avait plus de famille, mais travaillait d'arrache-pied pour regagner son indépendance. Pour autant, elle privilégiait le zèle en salle plutôt que de prendre n'importe qui dans sa chambre miteuse. Elle choisissait ses partenaires et c'était sa façon de montrer que son employeur avait peut-être son avenir entre ses mains, mais qu'il n'avait certainement pas la moindre emprise sur sa volonté. Pour autant, elle n'était pas une bête de colère et de rancœur comme Norrington en avait trop vus dans sa jeunesse - jusque dans son miroir. Elle était réfléchie et compatissante sans tomber dans un altruisme douloureusement trop idéalisé. Elle savait ne pouvoir aider les autres qu'en s'étant déjà aidée elle-même et se gardait en sécurité avant de veiller sur eux.

Tout cela, Norrington ne le découvrit pas en une nuit.

La première fois, il l'avait trouvée surprenante et presque attendrissante dans sa façon de ressembler aux jeunes perdues qu'il avait côtoyées dans les rues londoniennes. Il avait baissé la garde sans le réaliser, face à un élément familier et rassurant. Il s'était laissé boire comme il avait bu avec Samuel et tous les autres, bien avant l'âge adulte, après une journée de course-poursuite avec les autorités ou de combats territoriaux contre d'autres bandes.

Elle était belle aussi, parée d'une chaude nuance exotique de l'élégance. Les bougies moribondes ne lui avaient pas rendu justice ce soir-là, mais les ombres dissimulaient et soulignaient tout en même temps, tout comme elles laissaient les marins deviner la silhouette des sirènes loin, loin dans les mers du Nord. Sa peau était dorée et parsemées de taches et petites cicatrices qui donnaient envie de s'y attarder pour l'explorer. Ses yeux brillaient, sombres et humides, de la même teinte que ses cheveux. Elle avait aussi une silhouette plaisante qui semblait offrir des prises là où n'importe qui souhaiterait la toucher. Sa robe abîmée avait été conçue pour souligner les qualités de son corps et cela se voyait dans la façon dont elle serrait généreusement son buste et laissait ses épaules rondes être embrassées par le vent et les regards.

Au fil d'une discussion maladroitement agressive - et agressivement maladroite - qui était passée de l'alcool aux conditions de voyage sur un bateau - sujet familier auquel Norrington avait été heureux de de se cantonner -, les verres avaient été remplis et remplis encore tandis que les brouhaha montant du plancher ne se calmaient pas plus. Norrington s'était de plus en plus détendu à mesure que le vin réchauffait agréablement son corps et il s'était surpris à desserrer légèrement l'étau protecteur de ses vêtements et à laisser son regard s'attarder un peu trop sur les reflets qui dansaient sur la peau de Cara ou les mèches bouclées de ses cheveux qui flattaient la courbe de sa nuque. Bien sûr, la femme avait remarqué son attention dès le début et avait plusieurs fois opposé un regard franc à celui embarrassé du jeune lieutenant lorsqu'il tentait de corriger ses manières. Finalement, quand une ivresse douce avait terminé de le désinhiber et qu'il avait cesser de dissimuler ses attentions admiratives, elle avait tendu la main pour saisir la sienne et l'avait attiré à elle dans geste sans équivoque.

D'abord hésitant, puis rendu audacieux par l'enivrement, il avait osé passer ses mains sur son corps trop fin aux os trop dessinés. Ses doigts avaient retracé avec révérence ses clavicules et ses hanches saillantes, avaient glissé avec la douceur d'une brise sur ses membres noueux et avaient recueilli les frissons de sa peau nue. Il avait deviné qu'elle n'était pas habituée à la tendresse, aux précautions et ne s'en était montré que plus prudent. Comme pour le reste, ça avait été maladroit, mais il n'y avait plus eu d'agressivité.

Le lendemain, il était reparti en mer, quittant les draps chaleureux avant l'aube.

Depuis, il y retournait régulièrement, à chaque permission, se réfugiant dans cette chambre sombre avec cette fille lumineuse pour une nuit de discussions - puis de machinations quand il céda finalement à ses plus bas démons.

Les derniers évènements de cette soirée, cependant, n'avaient jamais été répétés.

Et c'était suffisant ainsi.

* * *

James souriait presque en savourant son troisième verre de liqueur, sentant l'alcool envahir lentement son organisme.

Il avait vraiment aimé Cara et n'aurait pas hésité à la courtiser dans les règles de l'art si les choses avaient été différentes. D'abord, leur statut respectif était l'obstacle le plus évident. Il avait été l'un des officiers de la Marine Britannique les plus prometteurs, destiné à l'Amirauté dans peu de temps et elle n'était qu'une prostituée, employée par un établissement miteux. Cela aurait pu faire scandale, bien que ses propres origines de la petite noblesse en auraient limité les impacts. De plus, son père s'en serait retourné dans sa tombe et aurait probablement trouvé un moyen de le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Lawrence Norrington n'avait jamais été homme à accepter ce qui était inférieur à sa condition - un fils rebelle en faisait également partie. Et après avoir croisé le fer avec des pirates morts-vivants, c'était une perspective que James se permettait d'envisager, fronçant le sourcil vers son verre.

Un autre frein avait été Cara elle-même. Au bout de plusieurs mois au cours desquels ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une dizaine de fois, elle lui avait annoncé, comme on annonce le naufrage d'un navire au retour tant attendu, qu'elle ne voulait rien de semblable à une aventure avec lui. Elle avait su manier les mots, préserver son égo et lui avait simplement dit qu'elle craignait se lasser de lui en laissant se dissoudre cette attente qui les séparait entre chaque réunion. Du bout des lèvres, et l'ivresse plein les veines, elle avait murmuré qu'elle ne souhaitait pas perdre cette bonne et surprenante nouvelle qu'amenaient les visites irrégulières et intempestives de Norrington. Il n'avait pas compris, mais il avait accepté.

Des années plus tard, il avait courtisé Elizabeth sans plus de succès et il était assez en paix avec lui-même - et ennivré - pour voir l'ironie d'être rejeté au nom d'une affection trop grande, puis par un désintérêt trop honnête. Il s'était quelques fois demandé si une âme digne et amicale voudrait un jour d'un serviteur de la Justice souvent guindé, parfois excessivement romantique et toujours dévoué à son travail comme d'un partenaire à vie. Les perspectives se réduisaient à mesure que le temps passait, entremêlé d'échecs cuisants ou doux-amers. 

En réalité, il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir participer davantage et plus régulièrement aux évènements mondains - dont ceux qui n'étaient pas obligatoires - pour espérer élargir son champ des possibles et de façon plus générale son cercle social. À la pensée de tous les rendez-vous qui s'ajouteraient sans doute en masse à son emploi du temps, il eut un soupir chagriné à l'attention de son verre de nouveau vide. 

Réalisant que la bouteille de Cognac était déjà plus qu'à moitié vidée, il se résolut à la refermer et à la déposer hors de sa vue, revenant ensuite à son lourd bureau et aux documents administratifs aussi intéressants que la biographie de Will Turner qui le jonchaient. Il réprima un grognement alors que ses yeux refusaient de se montrer coopératifs et que les mots se tordaient et se mêlaient entre eux, insaisissables. Il se massa les tempes, résigné à une nuit difficile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, les publications risquent de se faire toutes les deux semaines. Surtout si je m'ennuie. x)
> 
> \---
> 
> Ai-je écrit cette fanfic dans l'unique but de créer une double vie de voleur talentueux à James Norrington ? Peut-être.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter - dans n'importe quelle langue -, c'est littéralement tout ce qui me permet de traverser mes semaines interminables avec le sourire. x3


End file.
